Endelaan
Endelaan is a planet nestled in an unidentified area of the Unknown Regions. Several millenia ago, it was the capital planet of the sprawling Empire of Infinite Darkness. With deep roots as a place of intense manipulations of the dark side, the power of its past still lingers in the very core of the planet. During the reign of Warlord Maximus and Sorceress Boadicea, the planet thrived from the vast amounts of wealth accumulated from conquering a variety of societies within the Unknown Regions. However, little of this remains in the present. Far away form any hyperspace lane and lacking an antenna of any sorts, communications to and from Endelaan are nearly impossible, as they require months and sometimes years to reach their destination. The Present Endelaan still has a population though nowhere near what it had at the height of its power. Most of the old structures have been consumed by sprawling jungles. However, the very heart of darkness continues to grow - spurred firstly by the arrival of Ashmedai, the reincarnation of the Warlord Maximus, joined by Boadicea, and later the joining of Diomedes Antares and Nessarose deWinter to the ruling of the planet. Society As a result of time long since past, the population of Endelaan is primarily Human or Human/Sith hybrids as opposed to pure Humans. A clan structure resurfaced during the several centuries where Maximus, Boadicea, and their descendants were absent from the planet and the galaxy as a whole. At present, four clans exist on the planet's surface. Each clan is overseen by a tribal leader. However, they all follow the guidance and instructions of selected 'disciples' the occupy the mysterious Forbidden Temple where the deity Ashmedai resides. For now - the truth of the matter evades them all...such is how it must be. They are all mere mortals playing in the land of the Gods. History The planet was once a land of savage clans that were constantly at war over power and control. It was not until a warrior named Maximus led a small group of assassins in the dead of night to kill all of the clan leaders that the society began to change. For a short while, it was merely thrown into a greater state of disarray. However, Maximus was able to convert several of the best warriors from each clan to his cause. With his own private army at his disposal, the Sith Warrior swept across the grasslands of Endelaan like an incurable plague. When all of his opponents had been neutralized, the warrior took on the title of Warlord and advanced to the level of a Sith Marauder. Several decades were spent shaping the new society - bathed in the rich history of the Ancient Sith. Eventually, the planet advanced technologically - developing warships that were aimed primarily at carrying warriors to other worlds. For another several decades, the armies of the Warlord swept through the unknown regions. The Kingdom of Warriors seemed unstoppable...until they came upon the planet of Malagarr. A world of Magicians and Sorcerers, Maximus had heard of their strength - a worthy addition to his forces. However, after several years of intense conflict on the planet and devastating losses, Maximus finally came to the planet to deal with the matter himself. Sneaking into the Sorceress Boadicea's castle, the Sith Marauder fought intensely to claim his prize. In a heated battle, he confronted the Sorceress. Their intense command of their own abilities resulted in an agonizing stalemate. During a lull in the battle, the Marauder lowered his blade and offered a proposal to the Sorceress. Beautiful and powerful in her own right, the Warlord was all too happy to extend the olive branch. Their alliance quickly blossomed into something much, much more profound. Category:Sith Category:Planet Category:Location Category:Family of Darkness